


Rollin' On

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur leaves school to stay with his sister. He's not expecting Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon 2014 for Challenge 7: Five Senses
> 
> Title from "Indie Rokkers" by MGMT

Gwaine loves the resinous smell of the weed, loves opening the jar and just soaking in the piney aroma before he packs the pipe and lights up. He's still half-asleep, mesmerised by the red glow of the embers when the doorbell rings.

He wants to ignore it, but then he vaguely remembers his housemate last night saying someone was coming over. He takes a hit, savoring the taste of the smoke, then shoves back his sheets.

"Hey, what's up?"

There's a young bloke at the door. Gwaine doesn't bother to hide the pipe, but he can feel the kid taking in his dishevelled, half-dressed state and judging him for it.

"I'm looking for my sister," he says, all posh accent, and Christ, Gwaine can't deal with Morgana's relations before noon. Especially one this blond and blue-eyed and barely legal.

Gwaine turns and yells her name into the house. No answer.

"Yeah, she's not here right now." The kid's shoulders slump and Gwaine notices the duffel he's carrying. Gwaine's an asshole, but not that much of an asshole. "You want to come in?"

Gwaine is starting to feel buzzed and hungry, so he stops in the kitchen to take a more couple of puffs. He's not sure whether that's kosher but whatever, Morgana left him to fend for himself and he's no babysitter. Arthur - the kid introduced himself - trails behind him, looking unsure.

"Hungry?"

Arthur shrugs.

"Well, I am." He pulls out a box of Cocoa Puffs (he always lays in the junk food when he's got good bud) and opens the refrigerator. He forgot to buy milk. He shakes the cereal into two bowls anyway.

"So, you're Morgana's boyfriend?"

Gwaine chokes, shaking his head with his mouth full, swallows. "We just share the house."

Sure, they've slept together a few times when drunk, but they're more roommates than lovers.

It's starting to get to him, the sort of smug detachment with which Arthur keeps looking around at the house, his things, at Gwaine himself.

Arthur brushes his fingers over Gwaine's bare chest and he almost jumps. It goes straight through him and leaves his skin tingling where Arthur touched.

"Sorry," Arthur says. "You had a bit of fluff." Gwaine is starting to notice little things, like Arthur's crooked teeth, the flush on his cheeks, the way he smells like sweat and the train and Axe deodorant, which Gwaine usually hates but on him it smells good. Sweet.

"Have you ever toked up before?" Arthur nods too quickly and Gwaine grins.

He relights the pipe, gets a good cherry going, then guides Arthur's hands around it, showing him how to keep his thumb over the choke until he's ready. Arthur coughs hard after his first pull.

Gwaine rubs his back and Arthur leans into him. He takes the pipe back and sucks in a lungful, holding it, then cups Arthur's chin and presses his lips open, breathing the smoke into his mouth. 

Arthur keeps his eyes open, looking right at him, and it makes Gwaine laugh, a few wisps of smoke puffing between them. Arthur breathes out slowly, his eyes slipping closed.

"Wow, I can feel it," Arthur says, sounding awed.

"I thought you'd smoked before?" Gwaine teases.

"I didn't feel anything that time."

Gwaine feels like he has all this energy stored up inside him and watching Arthur get his first buzz is making him horny.

He's not altogether surprised when Arthur pulls his head back down, tongue working into Gwaine's mouth hungrily. He's a rough, inexperienced kisser, but he's forceful and it fires Gwaine up. He scrabbles to undo Arthur's shirt - too many damn buttons. Arthur slides his hands into Gwaine's sweats and squeezes his arse. Gwaine moans when Arthur's finger skates over his hole.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen," Arthur says, guileless. Well, at least he's not perving on a minor, though the fact that he's ten years older should probably give his conscience more of a kick. 

"Fuck," Gwaine says when Arthur bends him over the couch.

He's not sure how they got here, but it seems like they've been making out forever.

Arthur's chest is red with beard burn and Gwaine sees bursts of colours when Arthur gives him a hickey. His brain pretty much shuts down when Arthur spreads his cheeks and licks him right there, where it feels like all of his nerve endings have concentrated and his cock is rubbing patterns into the smooth fabric of the couch.

"You're so hot," Arthur says, hot breath and cold saliva, then his fingers press in. He has lube but it's so far away. He pushes his arse out shamelessly and Arthur fucks into his hole raw and Gwaine feels shattered. He's coming on Arthur's fat dick and it feels like it'll go on forever.


End file.
